


Truth, Justice, and the Canadian Way

by Isis



Category: due South
Genre: Alternate Universe - Noir, Gen, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-29
Updated: 2006-10-29
Packaged: 2017-11-06 11:18:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/418297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isis/pseuds/Isis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here in this city they call Chicago, one man stands between the forces of chaos and the good citizens of our two countries.  Benton Fraser, Royal Canadian Mounted Police.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth, Justice, and the Canadian Way

**Author's Note:**

> For the ds_flashfiction Genre Redux challenge. Blame Garrison Keillor.

A dark night in Chicago. A face, barely visible beneath the brim of a Stetson. One man is determined to bring justice to those who most need it.

Benton Fraser, Royal Canadian Mounted Police.

* * *

  
I first came to Chicago on the trail of the killers of my father, and for reasons that don't need explaining at this juncture, I remained as liaison to the Chicago police department. I maintained an office in the Canadian Consulate, with my nominal boss, Inspector Thatcher, and our nominal secretary, Renfield Turnbull.

It didn't take much more than a pretty face to get past Turnbull, but the woman who stood in my doorway had a lot more than a pretty face. Pretty neck, pretty arms, pretty all the way down, and her jeans were so tight you could read the label on her underwear. One hundred percent cotton.

"You're Fraser?" she said, in a voice that was as smooth as maple syrup.

"May I help you, ma'am?" I said. I was always happy to do what I could in the service of a countryman. Or a countrywoman, for that matter.

Her smile could have put Ontario Hydro out of business. She leaned across my desk. "Constable Fraser." Her breath was as fresh as a northern Chinook; happily, I inhaled the remembered scent of my homeland. "My passport seems to be missing," she whispered.

"Oh, dear," I said. She was a true damsel in distress; fortunately, I had the means to assist her. I looked through the folders in my desk drawer until I found the proper form. "Here," I said. "Here is the form, and here is a pen. Your problems are at an end."

Eagerly she took them from me, and filled out the form in her fine hand. When she was done, she handed me the paper.

"Constable," she breathed. "How can I ever thank you?"

"No need, ma'am. I am proud to be of service," I responded. "We'll have your new passport expedited. If you give me your number, I'll call you when it's ready."

She wrote her number on a piece of paper, and I slid it into my pocket. Then I escorted her out, curving my arm around her as we walked to the door.

The door opened as we got there. "Ray!" I said, in some surprise. He was my best friend, my liaison with the local flatfoots, and with horror I saw him draw his gun.

"Drop it," he said to the lovely woman beside me.

"Ray, there must be some mistake. She simply -"

"I said, drop it!"

She emptied her purse, right there in the foyer. And to my astonishment, out dropped a gun; it was small, meant for a lady's hand, and Ray snatched it up with a smile of triumph. "She was gonna blow your head off, Benny, what do you think of that?"

"She was only seeking a replacement passport," I said, feeling lost.

"Yeah, that's what she told you. I bet she told you she was Canadian, huh? Is that what you told him?"

Under his steely green gaze she flinched. "All right! All right! I'm from Florida! I was just trying to get universal healthcare! And free education! And -"

But I had heard enough, and I pulled out the handcuffs. "I arrest you in the name of the Queen," I said, and when Turnbull appeared behind me, I gave her over to his custody.

I turned to my friend. "Thank you, Ray."

"Just standing up for what's right," he said.

"As do we all."

* * *

  
Because here in this city they call Chicago, one man stands between the forces of chaos, and the good citizens of our two countries.

Benton Fraser, Royal Canadian Mounted Police.


End file.
